Mi adicción
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Un día cualquiera en South Park, el Sr. Garrison les pide a sus alumnos que lean en voz alta la redacción libre que hicieron el fin de semana como tarea. Tweek, muy confiado de sí mismo acepta leerla. Su redacción trata sobre su adicción. Lo que Tweek no sabía es que iba a dejar a su novio Craig más sorprendido y confuso que nunca.


Oh Dios mío... Ya llevo tres one-shot en apenas una semana... Me voy a quedar sin material, lo sé, pero no me pude resistir. Se me ocurrió la idea de golpe, la escribí y la he tenido que subir... Me muero de ganas por saber cómo reaccionáis ante esta idea tan loca... Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo n_n

* * *

Un día laboral en el pueblo nevado de South Park, los niños entran al colegio cargando sus mochilas a la espalda. La mayoría de los chicos entran a la escuela cabizbajos, deseando dar media vuelta e irse a casa; pero dos chicos recorren los pasillos felizmente, buscándose el uno al otro. Sus miradas se cruzan, sus sonrisas se ensanchan y sus cuerpos se juntan en un abrazo. Son Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak, una de las pocas parejas homosexuales del colegio que han salido del closet. Juntos entran a clase, felices por volver a verse después de un largo fin de semana en el que ambos han estado encerrados a casa haciendo la tarea. Se sientan en sus respectivos sitios, Craig en la tercera fila a la izquierda y Tweek en la segunda fila a la derecha. Aunque están a apenas un metro de distancia, para ellos es como un kilómetro.

**-Buenos días chicos, empezaremos leyendo la redacción libre que os mandé el viernes. –**Anuncia el Sr Garrison dejando sus cosas encima de su mesa.

El profesor recorre a sus alumnos con la mirada, la gran mayoría evita su mirada y se encoge en su sitio para no ser el elegido. Sólo uno se queda con la mirada fija en él y una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, Tweek.

**-Muy bien Tweek, leerás tú la redacción. ¿Cómo se titula? **

**-Se ti-titula mi adicción… **

**-Bien, comienza. **

"_Todos somos adictos a algo, ya sea a una droga; a la atención, a la comida, a la lectura, a una bebida o a una persona. Yo tengo una adicción que empezó años atrás, me hice adicto cuando apenas tenía seis años y seguiré siendo adicto hasta que me muera. Cuando lo vi me llamó la atención, cuando lo conocí supe que me gustaba y cuando pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que le necesitaba en mi vida."_

Los ojos de Craig se iluminaron y sus mejillas se encendieron de un color rojo intenso. Su Tweek se estaba declarando a él delante de toda la clase… ¿Cómo no amarle si le daba ese tipo de sorpresas? Sonrió ampliamente y se apoyó en la palma de su mano derecha para seguir escuchando la tierna narración del cafeinómano.

"_Sólo imaginarme una vida sin él hace que me asuste. Si estoy nervioso él me calma como nadie sabe hacerlo. Necesito sentirlo cerca de mí, su olor me vuelve loco y con sólo pensar en él una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. No sé qué clase de vida me esperaría si jamás lo hubiese conocido."_

El corazón de Craig se aceleró como jamás lo había hecho, si seguía así no iba a aguantar más y se iba a tirar a abrazarle sin importarle una mierda que el profesor lo viese. Le amaba tanto… ¿Una vida sin Tweek? ¡Imposible!

"_Estoy muy contento de que mis padres lo acepten, de hecho me apoyan muchísimo y me animan a seguir."_

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿los padres de Tweek lo sabían y encima le apoyaban? Pero si le odiaban a muerte y más de una vez le habían llamado mala influencia delante de sus propias narices. Odiaba a esos tipos y ellos le odiaban a él… ¿Es que en el fondo no eran tan hijos de puta como pensaba?

"_Es como una rutina para nada aburrida: por la mañana, por la tarde y a veces por la noche. Sé que no es bueno eso último, pero algunas noches es irresistible. Parece hipnotizarme con su aroma y su dulce y apetitosa apariencia… Me da igual que a mi edad no debería hacer eso por las noches, pero me da igual, mi adicción no entiende de edades."_

El pelinegro escondió su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado. Por mucho que le estuviese gustando lo que Tweek decía, se había pasado, las cosas que hacían por la noche eran privadas… ¿Dónde estaba el vergonzoso Tweek?

"_Me da igual que me digan que no es adecuado para mí… ¿Qué sabrán ellos si jamás lo han probado? En el fondo me da igual lo que la gente pueda llegar a decir, porque jamás lo dejaré… Y con jamás me refiero a jamás…"_

Craig se mordió el labio, se estaba empezando a emocionar con la redacción de las narices…. ¿En serio le había escrito todo eso? Estaba emocionado y feliz, le estaban dando ganas de llorar de alegría.

"_Mi adicción es más grande que cualquier barrera y estoy seguro de que durará muchísimo. Como muchos sabéis, no podría pasar ni un día alejado de mi preciado café. ¡Dios! ¡Es lo mejor que se ha inventado jamás!"_

Tweek terminó de leer su redacción y miró al Sr. Garrison.

**-Excelente redacción Tweek. Ahora… ¿Podrías llevar a Tucker con el Sr. Mackey? –**Preguntó el Sr. Garrison empujando levemente al chico.

Tweek se sorprendió, no sabía que su novio se acababa de meter en otro de sus líos. Lo miró y se sorprendió aún más. Craig estaba con la mirada perdida dándole cabezazos a su mesa como si estuviese poseído por algún diablo.

**-¡Gaaaaaah! ¡Craig! –**Gritaba mientras corría hasta su mesa.

Le tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirle, pero Craig seguía sin moverse.

**-¡Gaaah! ¡Llamad a un exorcista! ¡O a un cura! ¡Gaaaah! ¡Craig!**

* * *

Sed sinceros... ¿Os esperabais este desenlace o pensasteis que estaba hablando de Tweek? El one-shot me vino a la cabeza porque sí, me apetecía escribir algo que al principio pareciese una cosa y después la otra. De verdad, me eché a reír conmigo misma cuando la idea me vino a la cabeza. Curiosamente, se me ocurrió mientras tomaba una de mis diarias tazas de café.


End file.
